Development and design of radio access networks (RANs) present certain challenges from a network-side perspective and an end device perspective. In order to enhance performance, multi-access edge computing (MEC) is being explored in which core network capabilities (e.g., computational, storage, etc.) are situated at the network edge in order to reduce traffic being sent to the core network.